Merlin
Merlin, the Father of Avalon is a character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. He was inspired based on the Arthurian character Merlin and voiced by Bob Kaliban. Merlin is an ancient, eternal wizard who for over a thousand years has dedicated himself to preserving the goodness of Avalon and punishing those who want to use its magic for evil purposes. But as the show begins, Merlin, banished into the wild magic by sinister sorceress Lady Kale, must entrust his young students, the Jewel Riders, to overcome the dark powers and rescue him to save the kingdom. In their mission the girls are aided by Merlin's own magic animal, a talking owl named Archie. Backround to display the royal Sun Stone]] Merlin is the great and wise wizard that is over one thousand years old who has dedicated to preserve the goodness of the magical land of Avalon. He has long ago harnessed and bound the wild magic, so he could create a wondrous and beautiful place where humans and animals could work and live in harmony. As such, he is known as the "Father of Avalon". A thousand years ago, Merlin defeated the evil Queen Morgana and her ancient wizards. Since then, he has been protecting the magic of Avalon and and making sure its magic can not fall into wrong hands. Merlin looks harmless and usually is wonderfully kind and compassionate, but he has no tolerance for whoever wants to use Avalon's magic for evil. Merlin is also a loving teacher who has trained the Jewel Riders and watched over the royal family for generations. Years ago, he had sensed darkness in the magically gifted young Princess Kale and so it was her kind sister Anya who has been chosen to inherit the royal Sun Stone and the throne of Avalon. The power-hungry Princess has never forgiven him for this. She began scheming to not only replace Anya, for which she has been banished from New Camelot, but also take all that is Merlin's and rule Avalon forever. In the series As the series begins, Merlin is overpowered by Kale's newly found Dark Stone and, after he refuses to give her the power of magic of Avalon, sent hurling into wild magic to be trapped forever entangled in its swirling chaos. He still manages to prevent Kale from stealing the Crown Jewels from his Jewel Box, but can not return until all seven Crown Jewels are collected again. "]] Merlin sends the Jewel Riders led by Queen Anya's daughter Princess Gwenevere, now accompanied by his owl Archie, on a great quest to restore harmony in the magic. With his guidance, the girls need to put an end to Lady Kale's dark ambition and bring back peace to the kingdom. In the second season, due to the events of "Full Circle" (where he has the evil Kale dethroned and destroyed at the cost of his staff), Merlin is mostly absent until the very finale. During "The Last Dance", he again confronts and eliminates Morgana and the ancient wizards thanks to Gwenevere and her friends, and finally returns to Avalon. Quotes * Gwenevere You will make the Sun Stone your own and the power will reflect your own beauty. * Don't be a fool, Kale. That jewel is unstable. If you continue to corrupt its powers, you know not what you will release upon the lands. * It would take more than your Dark Stone to destroy me. When I gave up the key, I broke my ties to the physical world and entered the matrix. * Kale, you will only destroy yourself. * Remember my students, it's not the path you choose, it's how you walk that path. * It doesn't matter what kind of magic you use, as long as it comes from a good heart. * After Kale threw me in the wild magic, I floated until the gliders found me and brought me here. It is so good to see all of you. But we do not have much time. Kale is searching for me. You must save Avalon. * I will hold Kale long enough for you to activate the Palace. * So the time has come, Morgana. * Darkness always returns, my child. But the strength and love of our friends will hold the darkness back. See also * List of characters Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Wizards Category:Heroes Category:Male characters